


Something Something Narcian

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Attempt at Romance, Crack Written Seriously?, Duty Driven Summoner, F/M, Female Summoner - Freeform, I haven't played Binding Blade so I am sorry, I'm never changing the title, I'm not even sure anymore, Narcian is OOC I'm sure, Slut Shaming, The title is actually a WIP but I like it., Updates sometimes, sorry - Freeform, way too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: Kiran gets a visitor on Valentine's Day, but as usual, life doesn't quite go her way. Update on 3/16/18: I have updated chapter 2 to include the whole thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiran was getting a bit lonely due to the recent additions to her army. Seeing Roy and Lilina sweetly chat made her long for something similar. So when she had summoned a Hector dressed in such princely garb, her heart was set aflutter. Regrettably, her eyes lingered a bit too long over his exposed chest which he seemed to take notice. He cleared his throat loudly being a bit uncomfortable at the attention. Later, Kiran realized that was mostly because he was married to Florina and didn’t welcome the extra attention. She apologized to the both of them, but neither were really upset with her. 

Still, Valentine’s Day drew closer with little romance to the Summoner’s dismay. Though she was busy the entire time, she had secretly hoped that someone had thought of her on that special day. As the hours and strategy meetings passed, no one had been even given her the slightest hint of interest. This shouldn’t have been too surprising, but she wanted to hold on to some hope. Even as the moon rose, she still worked diligently on battle plans with slight anticipation.  
Occasionally, one of the Gold Generals would join her at night for a cup of tea to talk strategy or gossip. At the very least, she had hoped Tharja would come to speak about how trying to woo the Robins went that day. A soft knock at the door had her heart rate skyrocket. Who could it be she wondered? Before she could even get up to open the door, the person had stormed into the room with a huff. Instantly, she knew that it was Narcian who had entered her room unannounced. For a moment she wanted to be angry, but quickly changed her attitude seeing that he was dressed in a fancy dress shirt and pants.

“Narcian, how lovely to see you this evening. What brings you to my quarters?”

Flipping his blond curls over his shoulder, Narcian pouted at her with the most pitiful expression.

“Oh Kiran! I feel so wounded today. The great Narcian was turned down today by Clarine. It’s just not fair! How could someone as lovely as I be rejected?”

Narcian flopped onto her bed dramatically. He covered his eyes with his left forearm as if he was going to cry. The Summoner wanted to laugh, but decided to not make the man more upset than he seemed already.

“I’m not really sure Narcian,” she started unsure of how to console him.  
“You are certainly handsome, and you are quite the Wyvern Knight.”

He removed his arm from his face and sat up. He looked into her eyes with the same pathetic expression.

“You think so. I’m not so sure. After all, Clarine didn’t seem too impressed with my charming good looks, and I’m not even a Gold General like Michalis or Valter.”

“Well people have different tastes, I suppose. You can’t be too upset over one girl who was uninterested.”

At that he smiled a bit.

“You are so sweet Kiran. I’d bet you melt just like candy in the right hands. Sadly, however, that makes us come to my ranking.”

“If you want to rank up, you have to prove yourself worthy. I need to know you are all in. If you want I can have you join the front lines a bit more to see in you are capable to lead or help lead a small group of soldiers yourself. You’d also be expected to attend the Strategy meetings every day. If you want you can come to tomorrow’s. Only the upper ranks of the Gold Generals are going to be there so there should be no issue in seating.”

“But aren’t there other ways to prove to you that I’m “all in,”” he said huskily. “Surely fighting and battle tactics aren’t everything? Perhaps we could come to an agreement.”

Kiran clenched her fist. This was what he came here for. Not to chat. Not to confess. Not even for help. He came to her in the late-night hours to pressure her into a promotion. Narcian placed his hand over his heart and leaned back onto the bed. For all his faults, at least he was a proper actor. Kiran turned around not wishing to watch him in that state.

“Perhaps, you should go Narcian. I have much work to do, and I don’t promote Silver Knights without good reason.”

“Sweet Kiran please not you too. I could not go on living knowing my most favorite person in all the worlds hated me. Please I beg you at least turn to face me.”

Kiran scoffed and turned back to see the man sprawled on her bed. His eyes were half-lidded and his dress shirt almost completely undone. Her eyes widened.

“What are you doing,” she asked irritated at how undignified the sight was.

“Is this not pleasing to you? Everyone was under the assumption you quite enjoyed ogling the masculine form,” he teased.

She could no longer hold her temper in as his hand ran up his chest to then comb his bangs back.

“I’m no whore Narcian! If you think offering yourself up in hopes for a promotion would get you anywhere, you clearly misjudged me. I might be alone, but I’m not so desperate for affection. I’m beyond offended that you would try something like this. Do you think so little of yourself to believe that this behavior is okay? I seriously hope you don’t because you’re better than this.”

Kiran was breathing a bit heavy from yelling, but she didn’t care. She had figured he would try and coerce a promotion out of her, but she never expected it to be like this. Narcian began to rebutton his shirt avoiding Kiran’s eyes. Slowly he trekked toward the door with his head hanging in either defeat or shame. She almost felt bad for yelling at the man.

“Hold a moment. Why don’t we just talk about what I require from a Gold General?”

“Did I not just insult your honor?”

“True, but I’m not worried about myself. You aren’t going to seduce me into a promotion that I can promise. However, if you want to claw your way into my ranks, I will expect you to work hard for it. In time, I think you’ll find you’re a better person for it.”

Narcian gave Kiran a small smile and thanked her for the opportunity. At the very least, his promotion was at hand. 

Every detail of her expectations was completely against everything he stood for. He was to get up before the rest of the army, work before breakfast, train before lunch, and still be expected to fight in battle if the need arrived. He was offended that he should be worked like a dog yet be of higher rank.

“It is a lot. I completely understand, but I also want the Gold Generals to set examples for the rest of the army. Besides not everyone has to attend every meeting or training session all the time. I’m not cruel. I usually have a rotation that changes every two weeks. However, some people have yet to miss a meeting since their promotion. I just expect some cooperation and compromise. Once you prove you are willing to put in the effort, I promise I’ll promote you.”

Kiran gave the blonde a fervent expression. She thought about scolding him about using his body in exchange for power, but she figured she had preached enough for one night. 

“I suppose I’ll see you in the morning Lady Summoner,” Narcian called on his way to the door.

Kiran eyed his form as he walked away wondering if she had done the right thing.

As he walked through the hallways back to his room, he cursed himself for not being honest. He didn’t care to be a Gold General nor was he scorned by Clarine earlier in the day. Power and respect did not go hand in hand for Kiran as she freely gave the later, and he had no interest in a woman that would insult him easily. He just wasn’t sure how to approach Kiran in a meaningful way. He knew that she would be alone for the day due to his own spying and waited until dark to approach her due to nerves. Narcian thought his plan was foolproof, but he hadn’t expected the woman to be so upset about the promotion business. 

He cursed himself several times as he prepared for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Groggy and irritated, Narcian arrived early to the strategy room. He never wished to be in his bed asleep more than that very moment until he saw Valter approach the same door he was supposed to enter. He had hoped that that man was not the only one attending the early morning meetings.

“Hello boy, I’m surprised to see you here. Did you get lost on your way to the baths because you certainly look like you could use one,” Valter called with a smirk.

Narcian exhaled deeply trying to keep his wits about him. He knew Valter just wanted to get a rise out of him, but he still stood face to face with the man to insult him back.

“Good morning beast, I see the tamers let you run free. I do hope they put you down soon before you go rabid.”

Valter laughed with an irritated look in his eyes. Clearly, the younger man did not have the magical night he had boasted about planning days prior. He had guessed that rejection was the only outcome for Narcian knew so little of Kiran’s thoughts. Valter would have never warned Narcian that the woman placed duty before romance or that he had been pushed away when he attempted something similar. Of course, that simply made Valter more intrigued with the woman in question, but that was beside the point.

“Tell me. How did it feel to be rejected by my Summoner? I hope she didn’t break your heart into too many pieces.”

The blonde balled his fists tightly. If the contract allowed him to, he would have punched the Cheshire grin right off Valter’s face already. A moment passed as Narcian thought of a retort, but he didn’t care to explain himself to the older man. Why should he? Valter only wanted to insult him after all. Before he could speak, Michalis forced his way between the fighting men to reach the tall oak door to the strategy room. Narcian shouted at the redhead, but Michalis didn’t even turn to scowl. 

“She is not your Summoner,” Narcian quickly retorted as Valter entered the room.

Narcian waited a moment in the hall before entering himself. No one but the servants and the three Wyvern Knights were present at first. In fact, not a word was said except for Michalis’s demanding of tea. Thankfully, the Robins soon joined to lessen the tension.

“Narcian! I’m surprised that you joined us this morning. I never took you for someone interested in battle tactics,” the female Robin said.  
She set what Narcian guessed to be her own weight’s worth of books on the table. Despite her small form she was much stronger than he could have guessed.

“Yes, let’s just say it’s a recent interest.”

“Nothing wrong with that. It’s never too late to learn something new, “the male Robin added.

Unfortunately for Narcian, the thought of sitting through what would amount to a lecture did not excite him, but if he could at least spend time with Kiran, then maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible.

Before Kiran arrived, Seth entered the room in silence. The look the man gave Valter was not unnoticed by Narcian. He figured Valter was not well liked, but the bizarre smile Valter returned promised a deeper history between the two. 

After a few more minutes, Kiran and Tharja entered the room. They had been chatting for a while it seemed and weren’t planning on slowing down.

“Well, I suppose it wasn’t that important,” Kiran said nonchalantly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure that it was just about that. Be a bit more wary of your surroundings Kiran. I’d hate to see you killed.”

Kiran cocked her head to the side. 

“What? It wasn’t like—.” 

She cut herself off to not start arguing so early in the morning.

“Okay, whatever. Let’s just start this meeting.”

She cleared her throat and set out a map of Elibe.

“As you know, there has been recent word of a Tempest that has been trying to merge the Word of Blazing and Binding to other realms. I just wanted to go through some thoughts on how to approach this trial. We have heard word this morning that Lilina is at the center of the Tempest, and we have a general routine, but I’d like to hear some different suggestions. I don’t feel like we are being efficient enough when these come around.”

The Robins quickly presented their ideas. They could be idealistic sometimes, but that’s why she kept Seth and Valter around. The two men were much more realistic in their expectations for success and predicting the enemy. These four and Tharja, who had been the first Gold General, had been careful to come to every strategy meeting. They made the meetings possible in Kiran’s eyes. She couldn’t give orders to the other Gold Generals if it wasn’t for them. As for Michalis, he had found the blend of tea prepared at the early morning meeting was much better than that served at the general meeting after breakfast. 

Everyone, but Narcian had made a suggestion by the meetings end which Kiran noted.

“Narcian, you’ve been a bit quiet. Do you want to make any suggestions?”

“No, I think it was best to just observe today. Narcian wouldn’t want to cause a stir at his first meeting.”

“Don’t think of it like that. I’d like to hear your thoughts on our plan,” Kiran assured him.

Narcian frowned. He hadn’t been paying attention for most of the meeting as he had been too focused on Kiran in action. She wore a neutral expression but spoke in a surprisingly serious tone. Her hands did much of her emoting, and she was careful to look whoever was speaking in the eyes. Only when she was speaking did her eyes avert. He couldn’t understand why, but it was kind of charming. Though he was taking a chance he decided to come up with something.

“Perhaps we should deploy several teams at one time to the center of the tempest. We—"

“That’s what we do, boy. Have you even been listening?” Valter interrupted with a loud laugh.

Narcian scowled at him with a flushed face. 

“Play nice, Valter,” Kiran warned as she removed Breidablik from its holster. 

“I wasn’t even finished! I was trying to suggest that each team go separately into the tempest with someone trustworthy enough to lead the team to victory.”

He wasn’t sure if his suggestion was appropriate or even relevant, but the smile on Kiran’s face gave him hope. The growl from Valter also made Narcian smirk.

“That’s a pretty good suggestion! Robin and Robin, would you two mind making a team for the tempest? I think we could really lessen the damage to the worlds with the time we could save.”

Everyone agreed that it would be worth trying, fortunately, and Narcian felt proud of himself. Kiran dismissed the group for breakfast. Most dispersed quickly, but Kiran took a bit longer to fold up the map and finish her cup of tea. Narcian stayed behind to wait for her.

“Not too bad for your first day. If you keep making suggestions like that I might want you at all my meetings.”

“Well, of course you would want Narcian to council with. I am handsome AND clever.”

“Of course.” Kiran giggled for a moment before shifting her tone.

“Before I forget, I’m sorry about Valter.”

She started to bite her lower lip. It wasn’t easy to defend some of her choices as tactician, but the most difficult was Valter. She hoped Narcian might be a bit more understanding as he too was a Grand Hero. 

“Why do you even keep him around? He doesn’t seem like the most stable of men.”

Kiran sighed and prepared herself.

“If I told you it was out of pity, you’d call me a liar, and you’d be right. If I told you it was for the protection of the people from his world, you’d say ‘he simply is one version out of an infinite number,’ and you’d be right. If I told you that I trust his judgment, you’d ask?”

She paused her monologue and waited for Narcian to continue her thought. 

“Surely not all the time?”

Kiran nodded.

“Exactly. I can’t really “keep him on a leash.” He’s a grown man after all, but he is helpful. I can’t just throw him away knowing who he is. I doubt it’s satisfactory, but there you go.”

Narcian frowned at the Summoner. Her willingness to make excuses for the crazy man bothered him. Kiran checked the wall clock briefly. She figured that it was best to change the subject and move on with the day.

“It’s almost time for breakfast. Would you want to walk together?”

“Of course.”

He was elated that he could finally spend quality alone time with the Summoner. As they both approached the door he was careful to open it for her.

“Milady,” he offered.

Kiran blushed for a moment but was quick to remind herself of what she believed to be his ploy. Still, she thanked him, and they began to travel down the hallway.

It was difficult to decide on a topic to speak about, but Kiran managed to come up with one.

“Would you be interested in joining me today for the Tempest? It technically isn’t necessary for your promotion, but you could definitely join up to see how the battle goes.”

“Sure, it would be an honor for anyone to have Narcian by their side in battle. I assure you no foe will even get close to you.”

Though he had rather hoped that he wouldn’t need to fight because he was already exhausted. If Kiran hadn’t been so interesting during the meeting, he might’ve fallen asleep then.

“Ha ha! Excellent! It’s mostly been my fault for underutilizing you in battles, but on the sideline, you’ll be able to better see how I like to command the field. Personally, I would prefer bringing Roy, Reinhardt, Xander, and Frederick into battle. I’m sure you are wondering why I plan to use only cavalry, but I think that maybe the Lilina in the Tempest might be taken aback by Roy. Therefore, I want him to have plenty of support. Then again, her contract would still prevent her from surrendering. Either way, I thought you might like to command them if you would be comfortable with that.”

Kiran turned to Narcian to examine his expression. She couldn’t help, but notice how fair his skin was and how regal he could appear without that vainglorious smile and bedroom eyes. She slightly hoped he’d be willing to try. He looked puzzled which upset her slightly.

“Sure, Sure. Narcian will focus on whatever the lady desires. Though, I was hoping you’d like to chat about something a bit more interesting.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“Me of course! I was a General of Bern, and I would be happy to talk about my successes in battle However, since there were so many, it may take several hours to.”

“Hmm, while that would be appropriate to chat about, I think that would be better suited for some other time. You can barge into my room like you did last night if you want to tonight for tea or something. It seems we’ve arrived at the dining hall, and Tharja looks extra upset. Sorry to cut this short!”

Narcian’s patience was wearing thin with Kiran. He was somehow second to everything in the world to her which infuriated him. Had she not realized what he was trying to do? The way she ran to meet Tharja in line for food told him enough. Fury raged in his heart as he stood in line alone. The fact he had to join the rest of the “worms” as they waited for grovel always irritated him, but today he had been ditched as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to add to this chapter, but I am having trouble deciding whether or not to make Kiran a huge bitch. I like that she is against the whole "have to sleep with someone to get power" stuff, but I don't know how much of a deal breaker I want that to be right now. Otherwise, I could easily have Narcian be like "yo want to date" and the Summoner would be like "of course hoe I'm extremely interested." Ugh. I'll update this when the edit is done.
> 
> Update: Chapter 2 is done for now. Please Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm updating a story after months of inactivity! Yay! I'm sorry university makes it hard to write. Anyways, if you haven't read the extended chapter 2, please do. This chapter might not make any sense if you don't. Also, sorry if its a bit short; I didn't have that much to say this time around.

Narcian didn’t even get close to the buffet before he lost his appetite. Of course, Camilla felt the need to call for him across the room. As she sauntered over to join the young man in line, a devious smirk graced her painted lips.

“Narcian, darling, why aren’t you with my dearest Kiran? Surely you were able to charm her for the night. After all that chatter, I’m surprised you two didn’t announce your engagement this morning.”

“I think we both know that wouldn’t be the case.”

Narcian sneered when Camilla giggled at him. 

“So you DID learn something. Very good. Soon you might even know how Kiran likes her tea.”

“It’s a chai blend with rose water and rock candy,” Narcian triumphantly recalled. 

Camilla motioned for him to move up in line since the two finally were at the trays.

“Oh my! Did she tell you that, or are you a tea aficionado?”

“I am an astute man, Nohrian Princess, you’d do well to remember that before you insult me further.”

“Tee hee, of course. You know I’m not here to wound your pride; I’m just curious as to what you plan to do now. There are others watching you. They wish to learn from your mistakes and succeed where you have failed. However, I think I’ll cast my lot in with you sweetie. You are certainly better than the other big players.”

Narcian almost dropped the strawberry danish he grabbed. 

“What are you talking about? You are talking about this as if courting Kiran is a tournament.”

“Well, is it not? The few of you who are interested in her have quite peculiar personalities, and being the Summoner’s favorite would certainly be a big deal, even if you don’t care for her as a woman. Her insight as a tactician would be valuable for any ruler here, wouldn’t you say?”

Narcian almost didn’t take the coffee one of the maids offered him. Not only did he have to listen to Camilla’s voice, he actually was interested in what she might know. It was not too surprising that he had a “rival” in Valter, but now he had to possibly one up kings. Was this girl even worth the trouble?

“What does it matter what other men are doing? I’m so much more wonderful and interesting than any other man in all the worlds. No one could possibly compare.”

“You say that but…” Camilla started while she pointed in Kiran’s direction. 

She was smiling brightly while chatting with Arvis to her right. Across from her was Valter, who no doubt had an unpleasant expression on his face. 

“Let me just say I’m not that fond of the idea that Valter will have his way with Kiran. I’m sure most everyone can agree. However, I’m also sure that Tharja has her own plans and has already chosen her candidate. I can’t let her out shine me if I’m to be a good big sister for Kiran.”

Narcian shook his head. What did he expect from Camilla? It just had to be about her being close the summoner. 

“If you were planning to “help” me, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Camilla lead them to a mostly empty table to talk privately. 

“Well, I hadn’t believed Tharja was so petty about me taking Kiran under my wing, but she decided to make this war. I’m not going to stand for this. I’ll be the best big sister by setting up Kiran with a handsome man who is certainly less of a creep than anyone else who might be interested.”

She daintily sipped her coffee as she awaited Narcian’s response. Honestly, he wasn’t sure whether letting Camilla help him was necessary. He certainly didn’t want her help before, and the fact that she just wanted to one up the woman who most of the army believed to be Kiran’s most trusted advisor/ friend bothered him. And yet, how could he refuse? Camilla was a part of the main flying brigade that went out with the likes of Michalis and Valter. If there was anyone who knew his Summoner it was the purple haired vixen before him. 

“Fine, Narcian could do just fine on his own, but he will allow the princess to aid him in his quest for Kiran’s heart. Be aware that I won’t take orders from you, and I expect you to let me know if someone like Valter tries something. Is that clear?”

Camilla just smirked in response. If anything was certain, the Malig Knight would be good eyes and ears for him till he could secure a spot amongst the Gold Generals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... Also, sorry it is very short...

As breakfast winded down, Kiran excused herself to search for Narcian. She figured he knew where the morning meeting was held, but she wanted to escort him herself. 

“Ready for the mass meeting?” Kiran tapped Narcian on the shoulder. 

“Ah, Milady! Of course, Narcian is here to serve you.”

He bowed his head slightly with his eyes on hers the whole time. Kiran dared not to respond to him for fear she might be unprofessional.

“Camilla, good morning! I hope you and Corrin had fun at the spa yesterday.”

“Of course we did, darling, but I’m sure we would have had more fun if you had joined us.”

“Perhaps, but even holidays are busy. Embla is not so kind as to let us enjoy life in peace. It would have been wrong of me to throw away my duties just to enjoy a silly holiday like that.”

Camilla giggled at Narcian’s chagrin. He should have known better than to expect anything different from the tactician of the Order of Heroes. Why did he even believe she would even want a romantic encounter?

“Oh honey, you really should let your hair down once in a while. You’ll run yourself ragged if you don’t let yourself rest. And what good would you be to the army then?”

“I guess you’re right, but I wouldn’t know what to do to even relax.” Kiran frowned.

“Perhaps, you would enjoy a stroll around the gardens with me some time,” Narcian quickly asked. Certainly, his ally would be impressed with his improvisational skills.

“Sure, why not? It certainly would be better than staying in my room. Anyways, I say we head to the meeting. It would be pretty bad if I was late.” 

Narcian agreed and started to leave when Camilla gave him a smirk. Kiran ran on ahead to the door to wait for Narcian to throw away his trash. Once the summoner was out of earshot, Narcian had to speak.

“Is there something you need to say Princess?”

“No, nothing. You just surprised me is all. I couldn’t imagine that a Wyvern General would want to stroll the gardens, but it seems there are a few of us that are human.”

With that, Kiran called back for him to hurry up. Maybe he had a shot. Maybe he really could win her over as long as the garden rendezvous was planned and went well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I got a bit carried away with my writing blogs and neglected SSN. I know it isn't much, but I just wanted to show that this story isn't dead yet.

The morning meeting went as well as one could expect. Roy was not happy about the inclusion of Narcian, and the young prince’s distain colored most of the thoughts any neutral parties might have had. Narcian couldn’t say he was excited being around the prince as he guarded Kiran either, but it was her decision to make. The Robin’s had picked their teams during breakfast, so the Tempest would be confronted as soon as the morning meeting had ended. Kiran’s cavalry team of Reinhardt, Roy, Xander, and Frederick all met with the Summoner and Narcian to brief the team.

“I know it’s not the best way to keep me safe, but I can better give orders when in the sky. I’d be much safer too. So Roy please can you at least understand what I’m trying to do?”

Roy could only sigh.

“Of course, Summoner. I just need to not dwell on the past.”  
Kiran was thankful that the red head was being accommodating and continued with giving her team the proper equipment to do their jobs effectively. All Narcian did was watch. He didn’t have the tactical knowledge to assist, but he was sure going to pay attention just in case he needed to swoop in and save someone. Once Kiran was satisfied with her team they made their way to the front gates.

After another hour of preparations, the Robins and Kiran all waited as Anna and Alfonse finally found the safest route to approach the tempest. Female Robin had decided on a very powerful armor team to help support the rear, Male Robin chose a flier team for support, and Kiran would lead the charge with the cavalry to open the path to the center. The three tacticians were confident the day would be won with few problems.

As they began to leave, Narcian suggested that Kiran ride with him now. He figured that would be the best way for him to spend some more time alone with her before they reached the Tempest. Kiran agreed easily. She had been riding into battle with the flier brigade a lot so she had some experience on a wyvern. In fact, she was so confident that she mounted the beast before Narcian. Other than his surprise that his wyvern accepted the woman so quickly, Narcian had a question.

“Kiran, may I ask why you are already seated? It certainly would have been easier if you let me on before you, and scoot back a bit. I can’t sit in front of you when you are so close to the reigns.”

The woman stared at the blond man with a concern look on her face.

“You want me to sit behind you? Why? Wouldn’t you be able to protect me better this way?”

“No! I couldn’t even attack properly if you were in front of me! Who told milady that your way was any way to fly?”

She pursed her lips and said, “Valter.”

That made Narcian furious. Not only did that man have the Summoner basically sit in his lap, Valter had done something first with her that he wanted to do. He said nothing else as he watched Kiran dismount to allow him to take his place. Narcian wondered if he had waited too long to try and woo the summoner. He knew that the older man was important to her, but he had no idea that she was so willing to believe his lies. Something told him that would not be the only time he’d need to come to terms with Valter’s importance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry I wrote this. Remember if you have any suggestions on how to make this less bad leave a comment. I like constructive criticism. If you enjoyed also leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
